Los sentimientos detrás de todo
by pame.granadosromero
Summary: Esta historia es mi version de lo que pasa en la cabezas de los personajes mas importantes de la historia (aunque es sasusaku voy a mencionar un poquito de todos los personajes) durante la guerra y mi version de la batalla final mas esperada entre Naruto y Sasuke


Bueno este es el primer fic que publico, porfis no sean muy crueles u.u Pame es sensible! he tratado de mostrar lo que creo que pasa en la complicada cabeza de Sasuke y la fuerza de los sentimientos de Sakura a través de su huida, para cualquiera que lea esto, tratare de subir los capítulos al menos por mes, y espero que para la próxima sean mas largos porque este es muy tacaño n.n si les gusta dejen sus reviews y si no pues también porque espero mejorar gracias a los que lo lean.

Comprensión

Después de más de tres años de que se fuera aun dolía cada mañana despertar y recordarme a mí misma que él no estaría ahí, habíamos hecho todo lo posible por recuperarlo, por traerlo de vuelta, por mostrarle un camino diferente, pero él había elegido todo lo contrario, odio, venganza, soledad, guerra, muerte… Yo le había amado, y diablos aun lo amaba, bastaba con que pronunciaran su maldito nombre para sentir un mariposario en mi estómago, aun recordaba la estúpida broma de Naruto cuando comenzamos como equipo, convertirse en él, casi besarme, diablos ahora esa imagen formaba parte de los sueños más dolorosos que podía tener por las noches porque él no volvería, él se había ido, y lo que más miedo me daba es que muy en el fondo tenía la certeza de que al final él iba a morir, y nunca volvería a mí.

Después de la destrucción de la aldea y saber que él había hecho equipo con las personas que había prometido aniquilarnos a todos para vengar a su hermano, me di cuenta de que ya no había marcha atrás, él que odió a Itachi por haberse convertido en un criminal hizo exactamente lo mismo, no me juzguen lo amo, y si él viniera a buscarme para pedirme que me fuera con él le daría la espalda a la aldea sin pensarlo, amo mi hogar, a mis amigos y a mis padres, pero a él aún más. El problema es que es todo lo contrario, incluso trató de matarme; ¿Que tan estúpida puedo ser? ¡¿Por qué diablos no solo me meto en la cabeza que es un maldito y olímpicamente imbécil y aprendo a odiarlo?!, hubiera sido más fácil si desde el principio hubiera amado a alguien más, me podía haber enamorado de quien quisiera, incluso podría haber correspondido a Naruto, y lo intenté, pero mis sentimientos por él eran amistad, era como un hermano, alguien que entendía el miedo que tenía de perder a Sasuke, el dolor de verlo convertido en alguien cruel, frío y el terror que me daba la certeza de su muerte al final de todo, la batalla esperada, cuando Naruto lo encontrara y decidieran pelear hasta el final, y ¿si los dos se enfrentaban? y ¿si ambos estaban mal heridos?, ¿a quién iba a elegir yo? No podía abandonar a Naruto, había sido mi fuerza durante todo ese tiempo, la columna que me había sostenido cuando estaba derrumbándome, quien me había salvado la vida cuando el hombre que amo eligió matarme…

Me levante, ya bastaba de pensar en lo que venía, no podía saberlo, y aunque la dolorosa certeza estuviera ahí no se confirmaba aun, podíamos cambiar el curso del destino, tomé mi camiseta rosa, mi short y mis sandalias, peine mi cabello en una coleta que al final termino totalmente desordenada, tenía el cabello tan corto y descuidado desde que había empezado la guerra que ni siquiera aunque usara toda la pegatina del mundo se podría peinar correctamente, ver mi cabello me hacía recordar el motivo por el que lo había dejado crecer en primer lugar… "¡Escuché que a Sasuke-kun le gusta el pelo largo!" – sí claro, pelo largo, mis nalgas por Dios, ¡cómo nunca me di cuenta que Sasuke nunca me vio a mí! – le grité a mi espejo tan frustrada como todas las mañanas, mi rutina de auto-compasión comenzaba a las 4 a.m. que era a la hora en que comenzaba mi turno, después continuaba a las 9:30 hora de mi desayuno depresivo, seguidamente de las 2 p.m. almuerzo lacrimógeno y por último salida (si no me quedaba tiempo extra para evitar dormir) a las 9 p.m. aunque como dije, siempre salía entre 11 y 12 a.m. Claro, era casi tan fuerte como Naruto o como Hinata, que para casos prácticos ella lo pasaba igual o peor, al menos yo sabía que Sasuke estaba bien y no se había aparecido por la guerra, por lo que era obvio que su grupo de amigotes asesinos crueles y despiadados le habían salvado el pellejo, mientras que Hinata veía a Naruto al frente, arriesgando su vida por cualquiera que conociera, siendo impulsivo y lanzándose a batallas sin pensar.

- Sakuraaaaaaaaa, ya Ino y las demás están agotadas tenemos que entrar ya. ¡ ¿Por qué tardas tanto?!- la voz de Shisune llegaba desde fuera del cuarto donde estaba, era una clase de casucha donde nos quedábamos seis doctores por cuarto, yo compartía el mío con otras tres chicas y dos chicos, todos médicos, los pacientes se quedaban en una carpa grande en el centro del campo, mientras todas las casuchas estaban alrededor, cada una de las casas era cortesía del capitán Yamato, quien había construido todas usando su elemento madera, la verdad eran bastante acogedoras, cómodas y practicas porque eran fáciles de desmontar, cualquier persona que controlara la madera podría quitarlas, o modificarlas. La carpa la habían puesto al centro para mayor protección, no hay que olvidar que además de médicos éramos ninjas, estábamos hechos para pelear y la mayoría éramos bastante hábiles, no teníamos habilidades especiales pero si éramos fuertes y un grupo considerable.

- Sí lo siento, ya voy – abrí la puerta para encontrarme a Shisune en buzo y camiseta, ella dentro de la aldea siempre había vestido con una falda larga, sin embargo, en el momento en que la guerra comenzó lo cambió por el uniforme de todos los ninjas, buzo y camiseta azul con un chaleco verde, el mismo que usaba yo casi todos los días, pero hoy quería llevar mi ropa anterior, quería añadir un poco de normalidad a mi vida.

- Bien muévete, Ino está hecha un basilisco tiene casi 48 horas sin dormir mientras tu tuviste un sueño de 4 horas, así que espera la que viene…

- ¿Ino de mal humor? Eso sí que es nuevo – dije con sarcasmo, Ino era mi mejor amiga y mi enemiga al mismo tiempo, nos habíamos convertido en rivales desde la escuela cuando nos enamoramos de Sasuke casi que al mismo tiempo, pero aun así éramos para efectos prácticos mejores amigas, y mi amiga-rival tenía un muy mal carácter, casi tan malo como el mío….

- ¡¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTABAS?! ¡¿TÚ CREES QUE YO NO NECESITO DORMIR?! ¡TÚ MALDITA FRENTE DE MARQUESINA TEN CONSIDERACIÓN POR TUS COMPAÑEROS! ¡NO SÉ PARA QUÉ DUERMES CON LO FEA QUE ESTÁS NI DURMIENDO UN MES CONTINUO MEJORARÍAS ! – como dijo Shisune, Ino estaba histérica, pero créanme la falta de sueño puede hacer eso, traten de pasar sin dormir dos días, y no simplemente descansando viendo las nubes pasar, sino atendiendo a todos los heridos, evitando infecciones y gastando chakra como si fuera ilimitado para que vean lo que puede pasar. O bueno, en realidad Ino siempre estaba histérica…

- Ay ya cállate chanchito Ino deberías estar feliz, si trabajas tal vez así bajes de peso ¡GOOOOORDA! – esa era nuestra forma de saludo, mientras Ino y yo discutíamos todos los pacientes miraban aterrados a Ino, era evidente que más de uno ya había sido blanco de su mal humor.

- Ya basta chicas hay pacientes aquí ¿bien? Ino ve a dormir, Sakura la cama 3 necesita curación, la 12 necesita comida, la 14 tiene infección en la herida del hombro y gangrena en la pierna derecha, además, Neji llego con Rock Lee que se quebró el tobillo, hay que hacer algo él solo usa taijutso así que necesita curarse y rápido y todo es urgente asi que muévete – otro lindo y pacífico día de trabajo, al menos nadie había llegado con una amputación gangrenada y podrida aún….

Mientras Sakura corría de lado a lado tratando pacientes, a miles de kilómetros de distancia se encontraba la persona que era el objetivo de casi todos los pensamientos de la chica, un muchacho de cuerpo asombroso, ojos negros y fríos y cabello azulado, en una cueva sentado sobre una piedra mirando la pared estaba el último de los Uchiha, sus pensamientos eran totalmente diferentes que los de su antigua compañera…

Habían pasado tres años desde que había abandonado la aldea, por raro que sonara nunca había sentido nada por haberse ido, no miedo, no dolor, no tristeza, solamente frio, él sabía que iba a irse en algún momento, siempre detrás de Itachi, él había odiado a su hermano y por él se había ido, ¡incluso lo había asesinado!, cuando ya no había marcha atrás se dio cuenta que se había equivocado, ese fue el único momento donde se odió, y también a sus amigos por no haberlo detenido, por no haber recapacitado; siempre pensó que Naruto y Sakura eran un par de idiotas en creer que él podría volver a la aldea, además ahora su cabeza tenía precio, por más que incluso él quisiera volver no podría, lo matarían o lo enviarían a la prisión shinobi, pero el caso era que él no quería volver, estaba bien solo, quería seguir solo, morir solo, para poder irse a algún lugar donde Itachi estuviera, poder rogarle a su hermano perdón pero antes tenía que vengarlo, ya la primera parte de su venganza se había completado, uno de los culpables de las acciones de Itachi ya había muerto, él logró matar a Danzou, y había sentido gozo, una alegría lo había atravesado al comenzar con la venganza por su hermano, pero él no sería el único, había muchos otros, incluso toda la aldea era culpable, tal vez no había ordenado nada o no sabían la verdad, pero tampoco habían hecho nada, a él lo habían llamado genio mientras que a su hermano asesino, cuando en realidad él había sido un niño cobarde y su hermano un héroe que protegió a la aldea y a él.

Por alguna razón había recordado las palabras de Sakura cuando él decidió irse.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué siempre este silencio? ¿Por qué no compartes nada conmigo…?- ambos se daban la espalda, la voz de la chica temblaba, era evidente que Sakura estaba llorando, pero eso no era una novedad, por alguna razón ella siempre lloraba, por cualquier cosa, si alguien se metía con ella, si alguien peleaba con ella, a excepción de Naruto, con él era todo lo contrario, se exasperaba y mostraba una fuerza increíble, incluso a él le dolía ver los golpes que le daba al pobre chico, aunque claro Naruto se lo buscaba.

- ¿Y por qué habría de decirte algo? No te metas en mis asuntos, no son de tu incumbencia…. – él siempre los había alejado a los dos, bueno a los tres, Kakashi también había tratado de detenerlo, Naruto de hacerse su amigo y Sakura de ser su novia, pero nunca tuvo interés en eso, siempre tuvo muy claro su camino, ¿por qué ella le reclamaba? ella sabía muy bien lo que había pasado, todos lo sabían, ella no tenía derecho a pedirle confianza porque él nunca se las había dado, nunca había hablado con ellos, siempre marcó la diferencia entre ellos, Naruto era un mediocre, y Sakura una fastidiosa… Pero por algún motivo ella aunque supiera todo esto tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le rogaba que se quedara.

- Sé todo sobre tu clan, ¿sabes?; pero buscando venganza no encontrarás la felicidad… - ¿Qué sabía una maldita niña de mi felicidad, de lo que pasó, de lo que sentí y sentía en ese instante? la persona que más admiré durante toda mi infancia se había convertido en un asesino, matando a toda mi familia, se convirtió en un criminal y yo en un huérfano, odiaba y amaba a la persona que había aniquilado mi vida, pero ella me decía que buscando venganza no encontraría la felicidad, ¿qué podía saber ella, que siempre que volvía a casa, veía a su madre y a su padre esperándola; que comía los almuerzos cocinados por su madre, que en la noche cuando llegaba tarde le esperaban las reprimendas de su padre? yo no había tenido eso, me lo habían quitado, y la venganza era el único camino que calmaba el dolor en mí.

- … Ahora yo entiendo ese dolor, tengo una familia y amigos… pero… si tú te fueras sería lo mismo para mí, me quedaría tan sola – en ese momento ella lloraba desconsoladamente, recordaba que había dicho algo, algo para alejarla, para que entendiera que tenía que irme, que no había más opciones, que era mi camino y que el de ella y Naruto era uno muy diferente, que nuestra amistad (si así se le podía llamar) acababa ahí, que no había ninguna otra opción para mí; en ese momento sentía miedo, miedo de escuchar algo que sabía pero que no quería oír, es cierto que yo no le tenía un gran cariño a sakura, pero no la odiaba, no quería lastimarla más de lo necesario, no en ese momento, - ¡SASUKE TE AMO TANTO QUE YA NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO, SI TÚ TE QUEDAS CONMIGO NO TE ARREPENTIRÁS, CADA DÍA SERÁ DE FELICIDAD! – la oía tomar aire cada vez más fuerte, estaba muy agitada, cada frase la gritaba con mucho dolor y tristeza, pero sobre todo desesperación, sabía que era la única forma para que me confesara lo que sentía por mí, desde hacía mucho tiempo yo lo había notado, y también los celos de Naruto, el muy idiota estaba enamorado de Sakura, éramos el típico triángulo amoroso escolar, el idiota, la chica y el popular, éramos casi una comedia juvenil, pero en este caso no había final feliz…. – por favor quédate conmigo, y si no puedes llévame contigo entonces – la última frase fue un susurro, la mayor expresión de su desesperación, ella no consideraba el hecho de que yo la llevara conmigo, amaba la aldea, pero deseaba retenerme ahí, una sensación de lastima se extendió por mi pecho, yo era el causante de sus lágrimas, aún no la quería, no sentía nada por ella y aun si me quedaba y aceptaba su oferta yo no estaba enamorado de ella, yo no podía sentir amor por nadie porque el odio consumía todo en mí, pero me sentía cruel, me sentía tan cruel como había sido Itachi al mostrarme como había matado a mis padres, quería decirle que lo sentía, que recapacitara pero sabía que no me iba a escuchar, tenía que alejarla para que no llorara más, sus lágrimas me ponían de los nervios, no sabía que hacer – No has cambiado nada, sigues siendo fastidiosa… - las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que lo notara o las entendiera, pero en ese instante me di cuenta de lo efectivas que fueron, un suspiro dolorido salió de ella, le había roto el corazón, la había destrozado, pero al menos había funcionado…

Comencé a caminar esperando que Sakura se quedara llorando sin hacer nada, como siempre, esperando a que Naruto o yo le salváramos el pellejo, pero hizo todo lo contrario – NO SASUKE SI TÚ TE VAS VOY A GRITAR Y A…- ella no terminó su frase, muy rápido me moví detrás de ella, el único momento donde dejé salir lo que sentía durante esa extraña despedida, su cabello rosa se movía con el poco viento, lo había cortado a la altura del cuello para salvarnos a Naruto y a mí, yo sabía que en un principio lo había dejado largo por un comentario mío, Ino me había preguntado si me gustaba más el pelo largo o corto, recordé a mi madre, lo tenía largo y siempre lo usaba suelto, era suave, negro y caía en una cascada a lo largo de su espalda, largo dije sin levantar la mirada, todas las chicas del salón habían dejado su cabello largo, todas excepto la chica Hyuga. En ese momento era todo lo contrario al cabello de mi madre, lo que era bueno, porque si se hubiera parecido aunque fuera un poco la decisión de marcharme se hubiera complicado mucho. Su cabello olía particular, como a fresa con algo más, y notaba que todos sus músculos estaban tensos, muy pocas veces me había mantenido cerca físicamente de ella, uno porque no me apetecía, era fastidiosa, y dos porque no quería que se ilusionara conmigo – Sakura…. Gracias por todo – sus músculos se tensaron aún más, espasmos recorrían sus hombros mientras contenía las lágrimas, después de haber llorado casi 10 minutos seguidos durante la conversación era ilógico que contuviera las lágrimas, después de eso la golpeé, no es muy caballeroso, pero yo no soy un príncipe, soy todo lo contrario, poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo hasta que cayó dormida en mis brazos, no la había dejado caer, el golpe sería fuerte y después de todo lo que había dicho me conmovía, su cabello rosa me hacía cosquillas en mi antebrazo derecho mientras que mi mano descansaba sobre la boca de su estómago, un sentimiento de gratitud me atravesó, ella se había preocupado por mí, después de todo lo que le había dicho y aún así quería protegerme, incluso se había arriesgado a decirme que huiría conmigo, qué clase de tonta haría eso… Yo sería muy malnacido si la dejaba ahí, en medio de la callejuela sola, era peligroso, pero no podía atravesar media aldea con Sakura en brazos, eso podría traerme muchos problemas, miré a mi alrededor para ver que podía hacer con ella y vi la banqueta al lado de la calle, con mucho cuidado la alcé en brazos, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho, ella era muy delgada y también muy pequeña, era al menos quince centímetros más baja que yo, la recosté en la banca casi esperando que despertara y se pusiera a pegar gritos como esquizofrénica otra vez pero no sucedió, de hecho se veía bastante pacífica y tomando en cuenta la forma en la que se había quedado inconsciente era bastante irónico, muy en el fondo de mi corazón casi quería que Sakura despertara y que me detuviera antes de irme, que me rogara que me quedara, para así no tener que atravesar lo que vendría después de eso, pero para mí desgracia y bendición ella no despertó, durante un rato miré su cara, el cabello que una vez había sido largo ahora estaba al borde del cuello, instintivamente mi mano se movió para meterlo detrás de la banda reguladora con el símbolo de la hoja, Sakura estaba muy orgullosa de esa banda al igual que todos, a ella la marcaba como una genin, como una guerrera, y había luchado mucho para obtenerla, aunque aún la consideraba una miedosa sí creía que había mejorado. Suavemente quité mi mano, y volteé para irme, pero no comencé a caminar, me quedé ahí junto a la banqueta donde Sakura dormía, me había dado cuenta de una cosa, Sakura tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho, yo no encontraría felicidad, y eso le rompería el corazón, incluso cuando dijo que si me quedaba con ella sería feliz tenía una parte de razón, yo sabía que si me quedaba con Naruto y con ella, sería feliz en parte, me convertiría en ninja y ellos serían mis amigos, incluso podía pasar que con el tiempo me enamorara de ella, pero necesitaba traerle paz al recuerdo de mi familia, mi clan había sido masacrado y para traerle paz tenía que cobrar venganza. – Te enamoraste del equivocado Sakura, yo no soy un príncipe, y tomé mi camino hace mucho…. Adiós. – después de esto comencé a caminar, pero todos los sentimientos que había tenido desaparecieron, el miedo de dejar atrás lo que conocía y enfrentarme a lo nuevo, de ir con Orochimaru que era un traicionero, y lo peor, matar a mi hermano, se desvaneció, lo único que quedó fue la decisión tomada, pronto llegué a la colina que marcaba el límite de la aldea de la hoja, ahí me esperaban los ninjas del sonido, y emprendí un camino del cual no podía regresar.

Era raro que precisamente en ese momento me pusiera a recordar lo que había pasado hacia tanto tiempo, en ese momento yo estaba a punto de entrar a la guerra, Tobi había puesto los ojos de Itachi en mí, ahora tenía la luz infinita, el mangekyo sharingan eterno, ahora solo faltaba acabar con la aldea, con los que una vez habían acabado con el futuro de mi hermano, entre esos mis antiguos amigos…


End file.
